Crime and Punishment
by solrac131313
Summary: Demyx hasn't been doing his missions lately so Saix desides to teach him a lesson Please review NO Flames
1. Chapter 1

Crime and Punishment

As the sound of footsteps broke the silence of The Castle That Never Was, Saix awoke from his light slumber. He got up from his bed to investigate the footsteps. As he entered the corridor he saw a familiar cloak turn the near corner. He followed the man, unknowing who it was for he had his hood up. As he turned another corner he saw the man take his hood off as he neared Demyx's room.

"Demyx?! He shouldn't be back from Agrabah for several more hours. He was scheduled to defeat two powerful heartless." Saix said under his breath as the blonde entered his room. Saix put his ear near the door to hear what Demyx was up to.

"Oh Saix," Demyx moan in between panted breaths.

Saix was dumbfounded. He didn't know whether he should be mad, turned on, or mentally disturbed as he listened to blonde moan like a wanton whore as he pleasured himself. After about a minute he went back to his room.

"Hey Marluxia, while you were in Agrabah did you run into two powerful heartless?" Saix asked as Marluxia, several hours later, exited a black portal.

"Now that you mention it there were," the pink haired man replied.

"I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"I sent Demyx out there to defeat them, but he came home hours earlier than expected."

"Again? Some one should really teach him a lesson."

"Yeah you're right and I'll do something about it."

"Well it's about time someone did something, anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually I need a plant that can make a person pass out in a small dosage"

"Come on Saix give me a challenge." Just then the man reached in his cloak pulled out a little bottle filled with a fine red powder.

"Just pour all of this in a drink and give it to him, he'll be out for an hour


	2. Chapter 2

Saix had planned out every thing, and everything had gone according to plan. He had made it so that he would be teamed up with Demyx on a very hard mission. He made so Demyx was exhausted once they finished.

"Demyx you look tired, have a potion." Saix said handing him the potion that had the poison in it.

"Thanks" Demyx said as he took the potion. He uncapped it and drank it down to the last drop.

"Well lets head home now." Saix said as he opened a portal and watched Demyx enter the dark portal. "How long does it take for that stuff to work," Saix muttered to himself before he entered the portal. As he entered the castle he nearly tripped over a collapsed Demyx.

An hour later Demyx awoke to find that he had been blind folded, gagged, and tied to a bed with his cloak missing. Just then he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening then closing. He then heard the sound of random items falling on top of other items on a table. Then he felt the blind fold being taken off and he turned to see Saix hold a knife.

"Do you know why I did this to you?" Saix asked the frightened blonde.

Demyx only shock his head with a look of fear plastered on face.

"Well I know you haven't been doing your missions lately. And you need to be punished for it."

Saix raised the knife Demyx closed his eyes in fear. Saix brought the knife down and managed to shred the blondes' pants completely off. Demyx opened his eyes when he heard the knife being put back on the table.

"I'm not going to hurt you to much." Saix said as he picked up a cock ring from the table. Demyx hadn't realized he was getting the most painful erection in his life. Saix smirked as he put the cock ring on his prisoner. Demyx started to moan into the ball gag as Saix started to pump his cock up and down slowly getting faster and faster. Saix suddenly stopped and backed away to the table. He came back holding a nipple clamp in his hands. Demyx screamed into the gag as Saix put the metal clamps on him. Saix backed away to admire his work. Demyx writhed from the pain as Saix grabbed a large dildo from the table. Saix started attacking Demyx's body with his mouth. Starting from the neck he moved down the blondes' body, sucking at every inch his mouth could reach. When he reached the tortured nipple he unclamped the metal and tortured said nipple with his mouth. Sucking and biting the skin violently. Saix then backed away and reattached the clamp. He started making his way down yet again leaving over a dozen hickeys in his path.


	3. Chapter 3

Saix kissed, sucked, licked, and bit his way down the blondes' chest and stomach. He stopped at Demyx's crotch and took his erection in his mouth. He then angled himself so he could look into Demyx's lust clouded eyes and realized this was as calm as he was going to get. He took the dildo and pushed it into the blondes' ass. The look of sheer bliss was replaced with fear again. Saix stopped sucking and reached down to turn on the vibrator, Demyx screamed into the gag.

Saix backed away from the writhing blonde and went back to his table. He then came back holding a candle and a lighter. Demyx's eyes went even wider with fear as the candle was lit over his chest. Before any wax could drop Saix removed the clamps from his nipples. Just then the red wax dropped onto the newly freed nipple. Saix began moving the candle over the blondes' body. Demyx still screaming from the pain saw that the candle was about to run out of wick. Saix also noticed it as well and blew out the candle before it could burn his fingers. Demyx let a look of relief come across his face.

Saix put the used candle back on the table and reached for a cat-o-nine tails and the knife. In four quick slashes Demyx was freed from the ropes that held him to the bed. His hands immediately shot to the gag to take it off. He then let out a gasp as he finally got off.

"Get on all fours," Saix ordered while holding the knife at a stabbing position.

Demyx did as he was told and waited for the whip to hit him. Saix raised his arm and let the whip slash across the blondes' rear end. Demyx tried to scream but he was so hoarse from his screaming that nothing came out.

Saix continued to attack Demyx with the whip for another ten minutes. His rear end red as blood. Saix took of the nipple clamp, and took out the dildo. Demyx sighed in relief and noticed Saix taking his cloak and pants off. He then went and sat in front of Demyx. "Start sucking," Saix ordered to the blonde. Demyx leaned down and took the large erection in his mouth. He sucked harder and harder until Saix's hand grabbed his hair and pulled off. Saix then pushed Demyx on his back and rammed his cock straight into the blondes' ass. Demyx screamed as Saix aggressively slammed in and out of him not giving him the time to adjust. Demyx felt the pain subside, he only felt pleasure. His blood was becoming lubrication and now he enjoyed the small pain. Saix reached down to stroke the blondes' erection. Demyx started to moan in pleasure as he felt his climax being held off by the cock ring. Seeing the look on Demyx's face he reached lower and took the cock ring off him. Realizing his climax was near he increased his speed. He heard Demyx yelp and realized he found his 'sweet spot'. He just kept getting faster and faster hitting that spot with each thrust. With one final thrust he came in the blondes' ass. Saix's climax just pushed Demyx over the edge and came in Saix's hand.

Saix got up and got dressed. "You will be punished in here for the next week for not finishing your missions," and on that remark Saix left the room. Demyx got up still exhausted and saw on the table at least twenty differently sized dildos, a couple cock rings and about fifteen eight packs of candles.


End file.
